Écailles de Lune
by biancocioccolatte
Summary: He died and then awakens aimless and lonely.. on all Hallows' eve, Harry steps into a new world through the Veil, expecting death but instead, finding family and learning how to live. MoD!Harry, AU hence OOC


Harry Potter x Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

Écailles de Lune

Summary: He died and then awakens, aimless and lonely.. on all Hallows' eve, Harry steps into a new world through the Veil, expecting death but instead, finding family and learning how to live. MoD!Harry, AU hence OOC

Disclaimer: Don't own. Super erratic updates and an unknown, even to me, plot. Short chapters.

Cloud Arco Harry, but I don't think it's possible to retain Skull's in-the-anime original personality so I'm likely changing it. You can take it as Harry "self-inserts" himself into the KHR world lol.

* * *

Harry remembers…

* * *

When everything was alright, when everyone was alive.

He remembers not aging though, something that puzzled everyone around him. Harry laughed it off as good genes- but even then, that couldn't explain why he found himself alive, in one piece, after he was certain that the remnant Death Eater had decapitated him and buried him six feet under.

Harry knew he was six feet under because of the suffocating feeling of all the soil pressing down upon him, the lack of a wand, and a stiff neck. He struggled to get out, and then suddenly the Elder wand was in his hand, and quickly a hole was blasted in the soil. Bits and pieces of soil clung all over his body as Harry stood up. His muscles were sore and Harry's last memory was his head being sliced off- but when Harry raised his hand to feel along the edges of his neck, there was nothing but smooth skin.

It can't be a dream, as he looked behind him, and saw his gravestone.

Harry James Potter

1981-199x

Our beloved savior, guardian and friend

Harry didn't know how long he'd stood there, staring, but once he started moving, he realised that the Elder wand was still held loosely in his hand. There was something hitting against his chest as well. Reaching up, Harry had felt the Gaunt ring on a chain around his neck.

Lost and confused, Harry's legs had given up on him and he collapsed on the ground. He would have continued sitting there had he not heard footsteps behind him, and a gasp.

Harry turned, and it was his turn to gasp as he met the gaze of a twenty-five year old Luna Longbottom.

"Luna," Harry greeted, voice raspy.

"Harry," to Luna's credit, she didn't sound really surprised after the initial gasp. "You're alive again." She seemed uncharacteristically serious.

"Why are you here? How did you know?"

Harry was expecting Luna to spout something about Wrackspurts and other such fantastical creatures, but Luna shook her head. "I didn't, but my little Orchis wanted to come here." Behind Luna's legs, Harry saw her and Neville's son peek out, before shyly retreating back behind the folds of Luna's robes. "It might be the Wrackspurts' influence." Luna glanced down at her son, before looking back up at Harry.

Harry was a sight to behold. Clumps of dirt stuck on his clothes and his hair was matted, his fingernails had soil underneath them. Coupled with Harry's shaken face and his sunken eyes, he looked fittingly like a zombie.

"I think I came back to life," Harry confessed hoarsely. "I don't know what happened, Luna, but what do I do now?"

Luna was about to open her mouth to say something when her son stepped out from behind her. "Y-you've got to go through the veil," little Orchis said, "I've seen it happen, you'll be happy there."

Both Luna and Harry looked at the boy strangely.

"Orchis.. have you been talking to the Wrackspurts again?" Luna asked her son, surprise evident in her eyes.

Harry kept silent. Like mother like son, he guessed. He was already used to Luna being all mysterious and weird and suggesting strange things, but to hear that from her five year old son was something new.

"Really!" Orchis insisted. He approached Harry unsurely, before grabbing the Guant ring around Harry's neck and staring into Harry's eyes with his own, strange purple ones. "It's you I saw there. You h-have to do it."

Luna frowned but said nothing.

Harry thought the child seemed very serious for someone that young. "Why?" he asked anyway, curious.

"You want to live don't you? You can't over here. You're supposed to be dead."

"Orchis!" Luna berated, shocked that her son could say such things. "I'm sorry Harry, it seems like the Wrackspurt infestation is worse than I thought.. Or maybe it's a Litathius.. hmm.."

Harry blinked at Luna's sudden change in attitude, then shook it off as Luna being Luna. The Lovegoods were weird, even little Orchis.

"I'll think about it." Harry had told Orchis, who nodded solemnly and padded back to his mother, tugging on her robes.

"We can go now."

"Luna."

Luna nodded at her son, grasping his hand, but turned concerned eyes to Harry at his call.

"Don't tell anyone I'm still alive."

"Alright." Luna paused, then offered a hand to Harry to help him stand up. "Do you want to come to our house to clean up? Neville's working at Hogwarts, it'll just be the two of us. You can decide on what to do later." She hesitated, before adding. "Everyone else thinks you're dead though."

Harry fell silent once again, his brain working overtime. "I'll take you up on that offer, for now."

They apparated to Luna's house, Orchis scampering away as soon as they do.

xxxxxx

It soon became clear to Harry that he didn't have any reason remain in this world any more, as Orchis predicted. Harry was certain Luna's son was a seer of some sort.

For one, Ginny had given birth to twins in the week that Harry was dead. Seamus was ecstatic, and Harry was glad to hear that his ex-girlfriend was doing well after it was clear to the both of them that it wasn't going to work out after the war. Hermione and Ron were also doing well with two kids and Luna suspecting from the number of 'fertility fairies' she'd seen around the two that a third was on the way. From the last Luna heard, Mrs and Mr Weasley were still happy in their retirement at the Burrow.

Everyone around him was content with their lives except Harry. He really felt like he had nothing worth living for and didn't want to burden the happy couples with his presence, so much so that he actually started thinking about what Orchis said. Harry really felt like he doesn't belong.

Harry sought out the little boy when his mother wasn't around to ask him more about the Veil and his visions, but all that Orchis could say was that he saw Harry in another place, happier than he was in this place. And all Harry had to do was to step through that veil.

Harry thought he was really depressed if he was actually listening to the words of a suspected seer, especially words that might lead to his death, but he was already supposed to be dead anyway, not like it'll make any difference right? There was something in his gut that told him to do it anyway, and Harry wasn't one for self-preservation- he listened to it.

So one day when Luna was out with Orchis for an All Hallow's Eve celebration, leaving Harry alone in the house, Harry left a note and decided to go get his things from Gringotts, break into the ministry and get to the veil. The goblins weren't very happy when he emptied out his Gringotts account. Harry didn't think he'd need money where he was going, but since he was already there to collect his Invisibility cloak (which returned to the Potter Vault at the time of his death), he might as well withdraw the money since he wasn't going to be returning anytime soon.. or at all.

The rest passed by in a blur. The ministry should really up their security. Soon Harry was standing in front of the Veil. As usual, he felt its calling and thought of Sirius. This time, he didn't turn away and instead, like entering Platform 9 and 3 quarters, he ran into it, cloak flapping against his heels, ring beating against his chest and wand clutched in his hand.

Somehow Harry knew that the Hallows would keep him safe, and hoped that what Orchis Saw was true. He really wanted to enter heaven, to meet his parents, but somehow Harry knew that he couldn't die normally. This was Harry's only chance at happiness, Orchis said.

As Harry fell into the void, he really hoped so.

xxxxxxxx

"Good job."

Orchis jerked in surprise as he saw the angel materialise next to him. "H-Hello again. Is the imbalance fixed?"

"Yes it is. If not for your help, that world would have destabilised and destructed. It would have been a pity- that world is still young and still had some potential."

Orchis stared up at the angel, lavender eyes meeting the other. "Are you sure my world will be fine? It won't destabilize right?"

"Harry Potter no longer exists in your world. He was a separate entity, no longer from this plane, ever since he first died here." Indeed, Harry Potter must have felt like he didn't belong here in this world anymore the last few days since he awakened. He was actually pretty impressed that Harry Potter resisted against the feeling for a week- a relatively long time. "There is no way Harry Potter can return to this world without the upsetting the balance of and destroying the one he is at right now."

"Since everything is fine, you're not going to visit anymore are you?" Orchis asked.

"Yes. There is no reason for me to visit. This world isn't interesting at all. As for the one Harry Potter is in.. that world would be interesting."

"Go away then."

Byakuran just chuckled, ruffled the hair of his other self and disappeared into thin air, presumably to another world or his original world.

xxxx

Luna stared at her son from where she had just read the note Harry left her. She didn't see the Wrackspurt- she couldn't, only Orchis could- but she _did_ see her son speaking to thin air.

"Were you talking to a Wrackspurt?" Luna gushed, eyes wide open in surprise as she hugged him.

"E-eh?" Orchis wiggled, trying to get out of his mother's tight hold. "Y-yeah I guess. It's not coming back anymore though."

"Oh." Luna actually looked disappointed. "Such a pity. I would have liked to know more about it."

Orchis laughed, a little hysterically. "Mum, believe me. You won't like it at all."

xxxx

In another world, Harry Potter opened his eyes to see fluffy white clouds floating above him in a beautiful blue sky. _Wait a second.. if this is heaven should I not be on the clouds instead of looking at them?_

He wanted to observe his surroundings, but his eyes were so incredibly heavy. _Later_.. Harry yawned, flipped to his side on the grass and fell back asleep.


End file.
